Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a management server, a data processing method, and a program. More particularly, the embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a management server, a data processing method, and a program which are configured to provide services corresponding to a function of a user's communication terminal.
Recently, use of a communication terminal such as a smartphone and the like has become popular, and a variety of services are implemented through the use of the communication terminal.
However, many different types of communication terminals with multiple functions are present and utilized by users.
For example, terminals with a near field communication (NFC) feature and terminals without NFC coexist.
In addition, there are terminals which have a secure memory system that provides a secure area in a memory of a communication terminal or in an external memory detachable to a communication terminal to execute processing according to a specific algorithm to write or read data, and terminals which do not have the secure memory system.
In addition, secure memory systems have various types, and memory access processing is performed according to algorithms which differ depending on a type.
Note that related art which discloses processing or a system configuration of a communication terminal includes JP 2013-257632, for example.